


【2hwang】新年礼物

by mns_1205



Category: ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mns_1205/pseuds/mns_1205
Summary: 热烈庆祝双黄发糖 过年咯会继续润色的！
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Hwang Yeji, Hwang Hyunjin/Hwang Yeji, 黄铉辰&黄礼志
Kudos: 3





	【2hwang】新年礼物

自从出道以后，黄铉辰和黄礼志见面的机会就越来越少了，比起在公司，在颁奖礼和打歌时相遇的次数要更多。小情侣各自为梦想忙碌打拼，平时连聊天都赶不上时间，但新人的热情与冲劲势不可挡，哪怕只是在走廊里对视一眼，也足以补充一天的活力。  
一场盛大的颁奖礼即将在春节期间举办，豪气的主办方与当地酒店合作，给每一个参加的组合成员与工作人员都安排了单独的房间，提供了最舒适的住宿环境。  
前一天才飞来，从早上彩排到下午开始红毯，晚上结束时所有艺人都疲惫不堪。黄铉辰倒在床上，拿起手机。全网都在发Happy Chinese New Year，但身为艺人的他们却只能客异他乡。  
“在吗？”黄礼志收到一条信息。  
“606，你呢？”很快下一条又来了。  
“我在617”黄礼志输入。  
“我可以来吗？”黄铉辰配了个滑稽的表情包。  
“不可以！”黄礼志回复，“等我洗完再说。”  
黄铉辰发了个伤心的小人。  
黄礼志扔下手机立刻进浴室了，她很快洗完换上了睡袍，想给黄铉辰一个惊喜。  
黄铉辰在浴室里刚打开花洒两分钟，就听到有门铃声，叮叮咚咚，焦急得不行。他噗嗤一声笑了，关上淋浴喷头。  
门开了，黄礼志的脸颊腾地红了。  
只看见一个全身还是湿漉漉的、头发还滴着水、下半身裹着浴巾的男人一脸无奈地看着她。黄礼志以为网文照进了现实。  
黄铉辰把愣住的她拉进来迅速关上了门。  
这时候黄礼志才反应过来:“你……穿件衣服吧你！”  
黄铉辰一把抱住黄礼志，像一个巨型玩偶挂件，头搭在她的脖颈间，贪恋地闻着她身上沐浴乳的香气:“不要啊，你又不是没见过……”  
黄礼志敲他的背，仰起头避开:“快把我放开…这么湿别碰我，我刚洗完……”  
但黄铉辰没有理她，而是径直将她整个抱起到浴室，打开花洒:“都湿了，那就再洗一次……”  
黄礼志的浴袍被三下五除二解下来扔到洗漱台，刚刚吹干的头发又沾上了水。黄铉辰的浴巾也很识相地自动掉在地上，黄礼志双手捂住了脸。  
黄铉辰把她的手掰开，捧住她的脸，用儿童般纯真无邪的眼神与她对视，用吻安抚着她。黄礼志刚开始还气鼓鼓地说他耍赖皮，渐渐地两个人唇齿难舍难分，在水雾缭绕的压制下甚至有些窒息，滚烫相贴的躯体又被喷头流下的温水助燃出坠明的火花，一阵一阵在皮肤的各个角落迸发出短暂的快感。  
这般攻势下黄礼志有些腿软，双臂攀上黄铉辰。黄铉辰一只手掌摁住她，一只手在黄礼志的腰间摩挲，又柔情似水地看着她沾着凌乱发丝的绯红脸蛋。黄礼志能感受到那个东西正顶在她的小腹，她羞耻地盯着黄铉辰。  
被水汪汪的双眼这样盯着，在黄铉辰眼里那就是含情脉脉了，他理解为黄礼志已经进入状态了。他把黄礼志翻了个身压在墙上，用下面蹭啊蹭，就是不进去。  
黄礼志后面被巨型挂件顶着，前面又是冰凉的墙壁，冷热夹击让她喘不过气来，但是强大的刺激下欲望逐渐沸腾起来，她咬咬牙说:“你快点……”黄铉辰忽然停下来。  
浴室里的水汽朦胧了两人的双眼。黄铉辰把黄礼志抱进刚刚装好热水的浴缸。礼志面对面坐在铉辰身上，在水的压强下缓缓被进入，比起痛更多的是被填满的幸福。黄礼志狐狸状的眼眶已染上一圈粉红，她终于体验到那个成语，欲仙欲死，到底是什么感觉了。黄铉辰一下又一下进攻着，水面激荡起阵阵小浪，眼神是前所未有的欲求。情到深处两个人又开始接吻，唇舌间拉出淫秽的银丝，然后不知道谁的喉咙里发出满足的轻哼。  
两个人学习着换了几个姿势，很快便高潮迭起，黄礼志呻吟着，埋在黄铉辰胸前全身战栗了好几秒，黄铉辰也加速了动作，闷哼一声，精液和淫液混合在水里，明明刚洗完却又大汗淋漓。浴缸里一派狼藉。整理了一会思绪，黄铉辰抱着黄礼志给她清洁。  
两个人瘫在床上，还在喘着气，然后扭过头看着对方又都笑了。  
黄铉辰爬起来伸手到床头柜，拿出一个小礼盒，让黄礼志打开，是一个施华洛世奇的新年项链。他给黄礼志戴上，然后在她锁骨间吻了一下，说:“新年快乐，亲爱的。”


End file.
